The Sound of Music and Basketball
by Tu Amor
Summary: TK left two years ago. Now he's back wanting to get Kari back, but what happenes when she's with Davis? Davis is gone on vacation. Will two fall back in love? Takari
1. He's back

**DISCLAIMER: *****I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY SONG ON HERE!***

**CLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. **

**Sound of Music**

**Chapter 1: He's back.**

**Kari's pov**

I walked through the campus of Tokyo University. It's been two years since TK left. Two years ago he dumped me and mysteriously gone off the face of the Earth. TK and I dated for a year before he left. I guess he's in France now or something. I've heard about him and his success in basketball and I'm so happy that all this fame is coming to him.

I'm in college studying music. Photography was too hard to get into/ I work at a diner with Yolie, Sora, and Mimi. I also live with them. Since Sora is three years older and Mimi is a year older, the house next year will be Mimi, Yolie, and mine. And in two more years the house will just be Yolie and mine. The bills aren't too much. I'm currently dating Davis. He was there for me through the time TK left. Soon I developed feelings for him. We've only been dating for six months though and I'm happy with him.

Anyways, back to the present here. I was walking through campus. My next class wasn't for another half hour, so I was going to grab a caramel mocha latte. I was going towards the campus' Starbucks when I saw a group of girls. They were yelling and screaming. I wonder what they're yelling and screaming about. I thought until I saw a brush of blonde. There was someone with blonde hair in the middle.

"Oh my gosh! It's TK Takaishi!" one girl squirreled.

My eyes widened. He's back. After two long years he's finally back. I was feeling so happy yet so angry. I was happy he came back, but I was angry that he did after so many years. What the hell is wrong with him? I ignored him and kept walking toward my caramel mocha latte.

"Kari!" I heard. And I spun around.

**TK's pov**

I tried crawling my way out of the group of girls who swarmed around me, but nothing worked. They never give up! I was going to quit until I saw a brunette walking. She looked familiar. Like someone I knew. Then it hit me. It was Kari.

"Kari!" I yelled. She turned around. It was like she already knew me. How do you know, you ask? Well she turned around and rolled her eyes at me and left. I wiggled out of the screaming girls and ran towards her.

"Kari!" I yelled again, waving my hand in the air.

"What do you want?" she yelled back.

"Whoa! No 'Oh my gosh, TK! It's been so long since we last seen each other?' That would be the polite thing to say." She snapped her angry eyes at me.

"Long time? You still know it's been a long time? You just dumped me and gone off the face of the Earth! I finally knew where you were when the news came on and said some basketball star took France by storm! You know how much fucking pain I was in?" a tear leaked out of her eyes. I stood there shocked. I didn't say a word, "Oh now you're not going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say. Rather than saying anything, I'd rather you just yell at me until you're satisfied." I replied. Kari's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bitch at you. I was just so confused." I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted her in my arms forever and ever. It felt like our bodies just melted together, "I was heading to Starbucks. Want to tag along?"

"Sure why not." She smiled at me and we walked towards Starbucks.

We walked into Starbucks and sat down after we got our drinks. There were girls giggling and whispering, but we just ignored them.

"So how has life been?" I asked.

"It's been good." I nodded.

"What about college?"

"Good. I live with Sora, Mimi, and Yolie. I am currently studying music." I looked at her.

"Music? What about photography?" I asked.

"Too hard to get in. I was singing and Yolie and the gang said I had a really good voice. I guess the instructors thought so too."

"Oh. I see. So are you playing any sports?" She nodded.

"You're looking at the volleyball captain for Tokyo University!"

"Impressive." She laughed.

"So why did you transfer here?" she asked.

"Basketball. They offered me a scholarship." I lied. Well I didn't really lie. Half of this was true. I did come for basketball, but they didn't offer me a scholarship.

"Oh. Didn't you do track back in high school?"

"Yeah. I'm still at it too. My love for basketball and track hasn't changed." She laughed.

"Most people hate running, but for you running five miles was a real present." I laughed this time.

"I'm glad I ran so many. I'm in such great shape to run away from fan girls."

"Speaking of girls. Any new girls in your life?" I shook my head.

"None of them are right for me."

"You'll find one that's right for you." I smiled.

"Thanks. Now any new boys in your life?" I asked.

"Davis and I have been dating for six months." My heart dropped. Yes, I'm still in love with Kari, but now it doesn't matter anymore.

"Congrats!" I managed to say without sounding sad.

"Thanks." Was her reply.

"Speaking of Davis. Where the hell is he?" I asked.

"He's in Hawaii with his family. He's coming back next weekend." I nodded.

"We should get going. Class is about to start."

"Alright. What do you have?" I pulled out my schedule.

"History with Yuki."

"Me too! You can walk with me!"

"Alright." We grabbed our drinks and headed of the café. We walked towards the building.

We opened the door and then we went our separate ways. Kari went to sit down and I went to see the professor.

"Hi Professor Yuki." I greeted. The man looked up at me and took off his glasses.

"Ahhh. You must be Mr. Takaishi. Basketball champion ship is up to you now." Professor Yuki said while holding out his hand.

"Thanks. I will try my hardest. It's a pleasure to be here." I took his hand and shook it.

"Alright. Attention everyone! You have a new student." He turned to face me, "Care to introduce yourself?" I nodded.

"Hi everyone. My name is Takeru Takaishi. You guys can call me TK." Girls squealed and screamed. One girl raised her hand.

"Uhh yes Amy." Professor Yuki called.

"Umm, are you TK Takaishi from the basketball team in France?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Girls screamed louder. Maybe I should have said I wasn't.

"OK calm down guys. Mr. Takaishi, please take a seat next to Ms. Kamyia. Kari will you please raise your hand." Professor Yuki called.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I know Kari." I saw her smile.

"Great. Now go on up and we'll start our lesson right now." I nodded and walked up to where she was sitting and set my stuff down next to my chair.

"With all this screaming and giggling, I wish I had some ear buds right now." I chuckled. I felt glares from around the room. We got it from both guys and girls.

"Well looks like you got a fan club of your own."

"Oh god, please don't remind me." I laughed silently. For the rest of the hour we listened to Professor Yuki explain the Civil War in America. Kari and I talked through the whole time. Then, the bell rang. We sat up and grabbed everything we got and left.

"So do you have any more classes?" I asked.

"Yeah I still have music class, you?"

"No. I'm done for the day. I have practice soon anyways.' I answered.

"Oh. That's right. I have volleyball practice after basketballs done." She said.

"Oh really?" she nodded.

"Well I got to go. Bye."

"OK bye." I said.

"See you soon!" I nodded and waved goodbye.

I slowly made my way to the gym. I ran in and was about to go get change, but first I went to introduce myself to the coach.

"Hello. I'm Takeru Takaishi." I greeted.

"Ahh the famous Takeru. It's a pleasure having you here. I'm Coach Ida."

"Please call me TK."

"Alright TK. Go in and get changed son." I nodded and walked into the locker room. When I walked in everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." Everyone else said.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi. You guys can call me TK." Everyone smiled. One of the guys came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Tim." He took out his hand and I shook it. "Here let me introduce the team to you, starting from the right, that's Ryan, Tyler, Brad, Austin, Aiden, John, Brandon, and Jordan."

"Hi it's nice to meet you all." I said. Everyone just smiled. I got changed and walked out with Tim

"Last year the starters were Brandon, Tyler, Brad, Ryan, and me, but this year, I can tell, is going to change." Tim said.

"How is it going to change?" I asked.

"One of us isn't going to be a starter anymore."

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Because of you TK. With your skills, you can easily win against all of us." I laughed.

"You make me sound like Superman." We laughed.

"Coach Ida is good at making a good team."

"Great. Then we got nothing to worry about." He smiled.

"OK boys! Get on the line. We're doing suicides!" Coach Ida yelled. We all quickly got on the line, "Ten suicides. There and back is one." We stood on the line and when the whistle blew, we took off. I ran my hardest and was ahead of everyone. When I was on my eighth, everyone was on their sixth. Next thing I knew, I was done. I sat down panting.

"Damn TK. You're fast." Brad said panting.

"Thanks."

"OK boy. We got ten players. TK and Ryan captains! We don't have any jerseys yet so it's shirt and skin. Ryan, you're shirt. TK, you're skin." We nodded. I went to one end of the court and Ryan went to the other. I took off my shirt. "TK choose first."

"OK Tim." He took off his shirt while walking to me.

"Austin." Ryan said.

"Tyler." I had Tim helping me. He knew how good these peoples were.

"Brad."

"Brandon." 

"John." I tapped my finger on my thumb thinking who to choose.

"Aiden." I said.

"Jordan."

So my team is Tim, Tyler, Brandon, Aiden, and I. Ryan's team consisted of Austin, Brad, John, Jordan, and himself. Even though I was 6'2", I wasn't the tallest of my team. Brandon was 6'5".

Anyways, Brandon and Brad jumped for the ball. Brad was only 6 foot. I already knew who's going to get the ball. The whistle blew and my prediction was correct. Brandon tipped the ball and the ball fell into Tyler's hands. I ran down to our basket when everyone's attention was on Tyler. He saw me and quickly threw the ball across mid-court. I caught it in mid-air and pushed it on the backboard. The ball went in with a _Swish _sound. We all cheered. Everyone came over and patted me on the head. I heard the gym doors open and close. My eyes landed on two volleyball players. I knew who they were. I waved and I saw the brunette smile.

**Kari's pov**

My class was done and I made my way to the girls' locker room. I met Yolie there. She was the Vice Captain of the team. She was wearing a pair of purple spandex, white Nike shirt, and white shoes. A faint purple headband kept her long purple hair back.

"Last games tomorrow Yolie." I said while digging out my clothes from my pink Nike bag.

"If we win, we get bragging rights of the best college team in Japan." She said. I sighed. I was wearing a pair of pink spandex, black Nike tank top, and pink and black volleyball shoes. A light pink Nike headband kept my bangs back as my ponytail kept the rest back. Man I wear Nike a lot.

I told her about TK while we were on our way to the gym, she was happy to know he's back. We walked in and saw the guys playing a practice game. I didn't know much about basketball. Well I knew enough to watch it. We saw that the guys were playing shirts and skins. I blushed when I saw TK. He had a great toned body. His washboard abs and big muscles just made him irresistible. I wish Davis had a body like that. Even though he plays soccer, his abs can't compare with TK's. I smiled when he waved at me.

The coach gave the ball to the team that was wearing a shirt and I saw that was Brad. He attempted to throw the ball to Ryan, but when the ball was half way to him it was intersected by TK. TK dribbled down the court and passed it to Tim and he jumped and noticing that there were two guys blocking him, he stopped jumping and passed it to TK. TK stood behind the three pointer line and threw the ball into the hoop.

"It's raining threes!" (A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist putting some parts from Grown Ups in here. XD)

I smiled and set my stuff down on the floor next to the volleyball poles. Since our locker room wasn't in the gym like the guys were.

"Looks like TK's love for basketball haven't changed." Yolie commented.

"No it hasn't. Something's just don't change." I said smiling.

"Hey, I know you're with Davis and all, but come one! TK is so much hotter than Davis!" I laughed.

"You shouldn't be saying that Yolie. What if Ken hears about it?" she laughed.

"He won't care."

"So I see TK's back and the lovely volleyball players are watching him." A voice said. We turned to see Ken standing there.

"Hey Ken." We said.

"Hey my lovely volleyball stars." He said smiling.

"Please don't call us that." I said. Yolie nodded.

"Kari!" I heard my name being yelled out my Coach Ida. I made my way down.

"Yes Coach Ida?"

"You guys can practice on the other side of the court. We're only using this side." He said.

"OK thank you Coach Ida." He smiled and I ran up to Yolie and Ken.

"Hey Yolie! Coach Ida said we can practice on the other side of the court. Let's go!" I said.

"OK." Yolie said. We walked down and grabbed the poles. We set them horizontally on the court. Then, I wheeled the volleyballs over to us.

It was me against Yolie. I grabbed the ball and walked back towards the wall. All the guys stopped and watched us, including TK. I threw the ball up and served it overhand. It went over the net and Yolie bumped it back to me. Since this is one on one, I can touch the ball more than once. So I set the ball up, quickly I jumped up and spiked it down. Yolie went for the ball, but was too late. The ball landed.

"Ugh," she dusted herself off, "See Kari, this is why you're the captain." I laughed at her comment.

"Yeah go Kari!" I heard TK say. I blushed and heard the guys getting yelled at by the coach. I giggled a little. Then all the volleyball players came in.

"Hey guys! Captain and VC are already practicing! Come on!" they all ran our way.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey captain." They said. That's right. I'm the captain. The teams counting on me to win tomorrow's game and make us the champs!

_**So what did you think of the first chapter? I know I made Ken a little OOC, but that's that only way he will fit into his part. Anyways thanks for reading. Oh look the review buttom is right underneath! Click it and tell me what you think. **_

_**Tu Amor 3  
><strong>_


	2. Overworked

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE IN THIS STORY.**_

**CLAIMER: **_**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**_

**The Sound of Music and Basketball**

**Chapter 2: Overworked**

**TK's pov**

After we got scolded for watching Kari practice, we were punished by doing ten more suicides. Then coach made us do some free throw and random jump shots.

"Gather up boys!" Coach yelled. We all gathered in a circle, "Alright. Now our next game is against the Kyoto Dragons. That is next week on Friday. The starters will be Tim, Brandon, Tyler, Ryan, and… TK." I was shocked, first practice and I'm already a starter. Everyone came and patted me on the back. The coach smiled and continued, "And the new captain will be, Takeru Takaishi." Now I was beyond shocked. Am I ready to lead this team as the captain?

After basketball practice I went home. While Kari was practicing I noticed that she has gotten a lot better. When we were younger, she used to suck. Now look at her. She's the captain of the volleyball team! Back in high school she was the cheerleading captain. Everyone said we made a cute couple and come on! Basketball and cheerleading captains are made to be! At least that's what everyone thought.

I smiled and walked into my apartment. I looked around and saw that Matt had already finished decorating. The living room had a 50 inch plasma screen TV! There was a clear coffee table with basketball magazines. Next to the table was a mini fridge. I opened it and it had booze and water in it.

"Yup, Matt decorated the place for sure." I said.

I kept walking around. The couch was a black leather one. It was really comfy. Then I walked to the kitchen. It had everything I needed, plates, forks, bowls, spoons, pots, and pans etc. He even had food in the fridge and even more booze in it. What the fuck is wrong with Matt? I don't drink that much. OK maybe I do. Next was my bedroom. I had a king sized bed with about a billion pillows. Next to it was a mini fridge. Can you guess what was in it? Yup, if you guessed booze then you are absolutely correct. There was a 65 inch plasma screen in my room. Next to it stood a clear table and it held a bowl for my keys and everything. My nightstand was woodened. I loved how Matt decorated my room, except for the amount of booze. People would think that I'm an alcoholic. The guest room is about the same except it had a queen sized bed and no mini fridge or plasma screen.

I was relaxing after my hard practice when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number, but still I picked it up.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hey TK! It's Kari! Tim gave me your number." I immediately sat up when she said it was her.

"Hey Kari! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Hey my last volleyball game is tomorrow against Kyoto. I want you to come." I said.

"Yeah sure. I'd love to come." I said without hesitation.

"Really? Great! Its tomorrow night at seven. See you there." I smiled.

"OK. See you tomorrow!" Then we hung up.

I walked into campus the next day and went to class. Again I have history. At least I have it with Kari. I walked into the classroom and immediately spotted Kari. She was wearing her volleyball jersey. It was purple, white, and gold. It was criss-crossed in the back. So if she wore a sports bar, it wouldn't be noticeable. I saw that she was number 23. It was our number back in high school. Also it was my basketball number when I was younger. Well I still kept that number when I entered college. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Number 23 huh? Brings back memories." I said.

"What? Oh yeah it does." She laughed.

"I guess you still remember that 23 was our number." She smiled.

"How can I forget?" I laughed.

"We haven't got our basketball jerseys yet, but I'll have to remember to get that number."

"Great." She laughed, "So how'd the first day of practice go?" she asked.

"Well, you are now looking at the captain of the team." She laughed.

"All hail the captain." I laughed at her reply.

The day went by fast. I went home after my class. Our practice isn't for another hour or so. I sighed and laid myself on my bed. My mind filled with memories of Kari. I loved her and she loved me. We were so happy. Everyone thought we made the cutest couple in the whole school, or even Japan for that matter. Now look at us. She's with another guy and I'm still mourning over her. My find flashed to two years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Matt and I sat on the couch thinking about what to do. My mother wants to leave Obaida and go to France for this basketball scholarship I received, but I'm not sure what to do._

"_What am I going to do Matt?" I asked my brother who sat next to me._

"_TK, tell me, do you want to take the scholarship?" he asked me._

"_I don't know Matt." I said._

"_Why don't you go and talk to Tai. He'll know exactly what to tell you."_

"_Fine." I walked out of the house and to the soccer field were Tai was. I looked around for Tai and saw that he is at the bench taking a rest._

"_Hey Tai? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. He turned around and laid his towel back down on the bench._

"_Yeah, sure buddy. What's up?" Tai was always so laid back and always up for a new challenge._

"_Well Matt and I are leaving soon, to Paris to be precise. I got a letter in the mail last week inviting me to the University of Paris."_

"_University of Paris? TK, that's an offer of a lifetime!"_

"_So what if it is? I need some advice and Matt was no help so he advised me to come to you. The thing is that Kari and I have been through so much, and I don't want to leave her and this relationship behind."_

"_I can't tell you to not go, even though I really want to say that, I can't. And I know if Kari heard this and heard that you were actually hesitating about all of this, she would be mad. She may not want you to leave, but she'll plaster on a happy face and tell you to go. I don't think she would appreciate you staying and leaving the chance of a lifetime for her. She would want you to take the offer kid. Just don't tell her the reason why you're leaving." Tai said._

"_Why not tell her?"_

"_If you tell her she's going to lie and tell you to go. I don't want her lying to you, which would just make her even more upset." I smiled._

"_Thanks man. I'll see you later." We waved goodbye and I went home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I smiled at the memory. All because of Tai I got the courage to tell Kari. I stood up and walked over to the mini fridge, grabbed out a can of Bud Light and walked out of the room. I stopped at the living room and plopped down on the couch. I opened the can and took a drink while turning on my TV. It was the Sports Channel. I took another drink and listened to the TV.

"_Basketball sensation TK Takaishi rumored to have gone back to Japan, reasons still unknown. It has been confirmed that he is attending Tokyo University and playing basketball for the fellow Cardinals." _I glanced at the screen. How'd they know I came to Tokyo? The news sure does spread fast, "_TK Takaishi has had a successful career in France. The Hoop Star averaged 29.4 points a game. On the free throw line he averaged 76%. He led the Paris Indians to victory with a 12-0 season. Not even losing one game, he continued by getting them the championships. He truly is a prodigy. This is John Freeman signing out." _I sighed.

"Prodigy?" I took another drink, "Bullshit."

I glanced at the clock. It was 4:45. I sat down my can of beer and grabbed my Nike bag and keys and left. I got into my black Ferrari. I told my mom I only wanted a simple car, but she had to get me a flashy car. I threw my bag in the back and slid my eyes in. I drove to the campus. Walking in I saw all the volleyball player and Kari, who seemed bored from how she was laying down. They were in the corner discussing something. Kari saw me and waved. I waved back before walking into the gym.

After I got changed I walked over to Tim who was leaning on the wall. I was wearing purple basketball shorts and a white shirt that had Takaishi and the number 23 on the back printed it black.

"Hey Tim." I greeted.

"Hey man."

"Are you going to the basketball game tonight?" He looked up at me.

"Why? Are you going to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Kari asked me to go." He nodded.

"Well then, sure. I'll go. Oh and you better watch out. Davis doesn't like it when another guy messes with his girl." Tim cautioned.

"I know. It's not like I don't know Davis. He was my best guy friend back in high school." I assured.

"I'd watch what you're doing. Just the way you look at her screams sex." I laughed.

"Where'd you get this from? Yes, Kari and I dated, but that was three years ago. I'm over it." I lied.

"Who in the hell are you trying to fool?" My eyes widened in shock, "Sure you and Kari dated before, but feeling doesn't just fade away after a while. It takes time."

"OK now this is getting too cheesy for me. A year of dating and then two years apart gave me time to forget about her and my feeling that I felt towards her." I lied yet once again.

"That's complete bullshit Takaishi." I walked away waving my hand signaling to just let it go.

We went on with practice. Coach Ida handed our jerseys that we wanted. I, of course, got number 23. Tim was number 11. Tyler got 40. Brandon asked for 10. Brad begged for the number 30, which worked because coach game him that number. Ryan was handed number 20. Jordan grabbed number 34. Aiden was 18. John was 7, and lastly Austin is 28. I'm glad I was 23. Maybe my shirt gave coach a hint or something. The practice went as usual. I glanced at the clock and It was 6:30 already. I got changed and waited with Tim until the game started.

**Kari's pov**

After history I walked to the music class. I sat down next to my friend Sam. She was from American and decided to study in Tokyo.

"Hey Sam." I greeted.

"Hey Kari. How are you?"

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Ehh same. Remember you're supposed to sing today." She reminded.

"Oh yeah I remembered. I got a song."

"Great." I smiled

"OK class, please find a seat and let's start off the class with a song Kari prepared." Ms. Kima said. Everyone clapped as I stepped onto the stage.

"Hey guys. What I am about to sing is I never told you by Colbie Caillat." Music began and I started to sing.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm alone with me_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you _

Everyone applauded and I got off the stage. I smiled at Sam as she gave me two thumbs up. I went and sat down next to her.

"How's this blue eyes hunk that had Kari going bananas?" I giggled at her comment.

"No one Sam."

Music class went on like that after a while the volleyball girls and I gathered up at the door to talk about the game. The girls and I were talking about strategies we could use for the game. I sat there laid back and listened as Yolie discussed it. I saw that it was 4:50 and the game started at 7. I looked over and saw that TK had just walked in. I waved and he waved back, then he walked into the gym.

"He has practice tonight?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I said.

"Who was that Captain?" Mika asked. Mika was a girl with long blonde hair. Her features stood out on her face.

"He's just an old friend." I said.

"More like an ex-boyfriend who you are still hopelessly in love with." Yolie commented. I sent her a death glare.

"Come again? I couldn't hear you properly." I said in a dangerous tone. She raised her arms up in defense.

"Hey you can't blame for thinking that after you sang that song in music class." I stared at her.

"How'd you know about the song?" I asked her.

"A little birdy told me." She smirked.

"Sam?" I said in an obvious tone. She smiled, "Whatever. Let's go grab something to eat before the game."

"Sure." The team said.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked.

"Hm. How about we go to Subway?" Yolie asked. Everyone nodded. _**(A/N: I don't own Subway either.)**_

"Alright Subway it is then. Let's see, we got my Tahoe and Yolie's Envoy and 12 girls. Perfect!" I asked. We ran out and climbed into the cars and drove off.

By the time we got back it was 6:15. We walked into the locker room and got changed. I grabbed the spandex that came with my uniform from my duffle bag. My uniform contained a racer back tank top with my last name and number 23 on the back. My spandex had number 23 on the left thigh and last name plastered on my butt. They were purple, white and gold. My game shoes were purple and black. I also attired a white and black wristband. The girls and I all had a headband and our hair was up in a ponytail. Then we also had a ribbon in our hair. You know like those ribbons that cheerleaders used to wear? Yeah those are what we are wearing. I fixed my makeup and it was already 6:45, time to go. Everyone lined up and Yolie was second to last and I was last. The captain had to be last. We walked out and I could hear screaming and yelling. I heard the announcer over the intercom.

"…_and here comes the Vice Captain, Yolie Inoue! Behind her is Tokyo's very own Volleyball captain, the girl who pushed the Cardinals this far, Kari Kamiya!" _everyone cheered and screams echoed in the gym. I spotted TK and Tim sitting at the top.

We walked over and sat our water bottles down. We huddled into our groups and talked.

"Alright guys. This is our last game in our college career! Let's make it count!" I said. The girls cheered and yelled.

"Alright. Cardinals on three! One, two, three.." Yolie counted.

"CARDINALS!" everyone yelled. The first six players got onto the court. It was Mika, Sakura, Amy, Alexis, Yolie, and I. I walked up to the net a met with Kyoto's captain. Kyoto was the best team in the area. Last year our only loss was to them. We shook hands shortly after we met.

"Heads or Tails Tokyo?" the ref asked.

"Heads." I answered. He flipped it and it landed on his hand.

"Heads it is." I walked back to the team.

"_Looks like Tokyo gets first serve! The captain Kari Kamiya grabbed the ball and is walking back to the court." _It was my turn to serve. I walked over and got into my stance. I looked up to TK and smiled. I rocked back and forth on my heels and threw the ball up into the air. I jumped up and served it overhand and after a loud _Boom_, it reached the other team. They just stared at the ball as it hit the ground. The girls and I went over and high fived each other, then we jumped up and got low and then smacked our thighs.

"Aced!" we screamed.

"_Would you look at that? Ace from the captain of Tokyo! What a serve that was! Obviously she wasn't affected by last year!" _the announcer said.

I went over and the opponents rolled the ball over to me. I grabbed it and served once again. One of the Kyoto players bumped it up and another player spiked it over to us. Fortunately, Yolie got low and bumped the ball up and Mika spiked it back to them. The ball landed and we cheered. The first game ended in a 25-20 with us as the winners.

The second game I sat out. TK and Tim walked down and sat behind me.

"Why aren't you playing?" TK asked me.

"Coach likes to put me in when it's urgent for the second game. I play all first and last games. If it isn't a serious problem then the second game I can rest." I answered.

"Oh. Good job in the first game by the way." Both TK and Tim said. I smiled at them.

The Kyoto players were getting ahead by six. It was 13-7. My hands closed into a tight fist. I was getting nervous. We can't lose this game, though we could always win the last game and take the victory, but last year we lost to them, losing all three games.

"Coach! I called, "It's urgent!"

"Sit down Kari. It's alright. We can always win the last game." She said.

"We lost to them last year! All three games coach! If we win only two games the team and I won't be satisfied!" my coach's eyes widened.

"If we put you in now then you won't have the energy to play the last game." Coach argued.

"I'll have plenty left!" I yelled. Her coach, a little shocked, turned around to the ref.

"Change players." I smiled. I stood up and walked to the line. I filled in for Yolie.

"The court is all yours captain!" I smiled assuring that we will win the game. The score was 15-7. We are way behind, but I swear to god I will tie this game up.

"Damn it." I cursed silently. The game went on. I used all my energy in order to tie up the score. By the time we were tied, I was panting like crazy, but it was worth it. We won 25-23. I kept the game alive. We all sat down and drank our waters. I grabbed at town and saw TK and Tim giving me the thumbs up. I smiled at them and went back to the gang.

"Yes the game is in the bag!" Sakura said.

"Don't let your guard down. Last time they won, they won all three games. This time we win, we have to win all three games or else we really didn't win." Everyone nodded, "Alright 'Go team' on three, one, two, three."

"Go Team!" then we parted and started the last game. Yes, I am playing. I argued with coach and I won.

The game started. After about 30 minutes of serving, bumping, setting, and spiking we turned victoriously. After winning the game 25-24, we cheered.

"_Well there you have it! The new champions are the Tokyo Cardinals!"_ the announcer said. My vision started to fade, but I ignored it and kept cheering.

**TK's pov**

Tim and I ran over to Kari and the team. We cheered because we just won the game after Kari posted the game winning spike. I went up to her and picked her up. I spun her around and then gently set her down. She laughed as I set her down.

"Good job Kari!" I congratulated.

"Thanks." She said. I saw the color go out of her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head, but then slowly fell. I watched as Kari fainted in my arms, "Kari! Kari!" I kept yelling. Everyone surrounded me. Her coach ran up to us and examined her.

"Don't worry. She just overworked herself. Take her home and have her rest." She said. I nodded and picked her up bridal style. I sat her down in my car and drove to my apartment since I didn't know where her house was.

_**Hey guys. So Chapter 2 is done. I had a lot of time on my hands so I decided to do two chapters in 3 days. So what did you guys think? I just wanted to let one view know that I was planning on adding why TK broke up with Kari in this chapter.:)**_

_**Please review **_

_**Tu Amor**_


	3. Unnamed chapter

_**So just to let you guys know, there will be some parts where I will add Digimons into the story, but they will not be in here physically, only in memories and flashbacks.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. **_

_**CLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**_

**The Sound of Music and Basketball**

**Chapter 3: Unnamed chapter.**

**TK's pov**

I drove to my apartment in the spring breeze. It was a usual nice day people look forward to. I parked in my usual parking space. I climbed out and gently took Kari out as well. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my apartment. I took out my key and slid it into the hole and walked in. I took off Kari's shoes and as well as my own, then I settled her into my room. I slowly pulled the covers over her body and sighed. I used my thumb to rub circles on her cheek. I sighed and walked out of the room and to the living room.

I walked into the living room and went straight to the mini fridge. I grabbed a can of Bud Light and plopped down onto the couch. My other arm, that wasn't holding the beer, flung onto the back of the couch. I turned on the TV and again it was the Sports Channel.

"_After a night full of bumps and spikes the Tokyo Cardinals came out victorious against fellow rival Kyoto Dragons in the Japan Volleyball Championships. Tokyo's captain Kari Kamiya came out with 25 points throughout the game. Rumor has it that Ms. Kamyia was offered a position on the Professional Volleyball League. I'd say most people would jump at the offer. It's an offer of a lifetime. The Professional Volleyball League is located in Los Angeles, California. They are well known for the championships and titles they claim." _I immediately turned off the TV. I gently rubbed my temples.

I took a drink of my beer and then I gently set it down on the table. I looked around and saw a pile of envelops on my counter. I sat up and walked over. Shuffling through the envelopes I finally realized they were invitations, invitations for me to play for their team. There was the LA Lakers, Miami Heat, Boston Celtics, Cleveland Cavaliers, and so on. I wish they would leave me alone. I'd love to come home one day and not find an invitation!

I sighed and walked back to the couch and turned off my TV. I decided to turn on my IPod. I scrolled down to a song and sang along with the tune.

_Memories, supposed to fade._

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off, let it go._

_Didn't think it'd be this hard._

_Should be strong, movin' on._

_But I see you._

_Sometimes I try to hide_

_What I feel inside._

_And I turn around,_

_You're with him now._

_I just can't figure it out._

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

Yes, I may still be in love with Kari, but it doesn't change anything. She's happy with Davis. What am I standing in the way of her happiness? I looked around and remembered how everything was back then, the times when we would sit out at the beach with her in my arms, and the times we would fall asleep outside. She was the reason why I played basketball. I thought it was the only way to keep her by my side, until I realized she wouldn't leave me no matter what happened. The sad thing was I never calculated that I would be the one to leave her.

**Kari's Pov**

I woke up in a room totally unfamiliar to me. I sat up and looked around. I got up and walked over to a group of pictures. My eyes widened when I saw a picture of TK and I when we were visiting Mimi in American along with Patamon and Gatomon. Could this be TK's room? I heard music coming from outside of the room. Like any girl with and interest in music, I followed it. I recognized the tune.

_A little too not over you by David Archuleta?_ I thought. I loved the song. As I reached the ending of the music, I saw that TK was on the couch drinking beer.

"TK?" I said. He turned around.

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You fainted after the game. They said it was because you overworked yourself." I nodded.

"What time is it?" he checked his IPod.

"10 p.m." he said.

"Damn it's late. I should get home."

"OK. See ya later." He waved.

"Yeah. Bye." With that I walked out of the apartment.

The streets of Tokyo were crowded like usual. I squeezed through the mob of people standing in front of the TV. It was a story about the game. I didn't care about the game. I just kept walking then my phone rang. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello is this Ms. Kari Kamiya?" a lady said.

"Yes this is." I replied.

"Well hello there Ms. Kamiya."

"Please, just call me Kari."

"Alright, Kari, I am calling you representing the Music Institute of Japan. We and a few other schools are putting together a concert at your school this Friday and we were hoping to add you into our list of performers. That is if you agree to." She said. I hesitated. "The CEO's of Island Def Jam Records will be there along with other ones." Record deals? I've been working hard and will do anything for a record deal.

"Yes. I will attend." I said.

"Great! Our theme is Teenage Problems and or Love. So if you could put together some songs along the lines of the theme then it would be amazing."

"Sounds great. Thank you so much."

"No thank you Kari. Have a nice day. Goodbye."

"Bye." I jumped up in joy. I immediately ran home and took out my lyric book.

I picked out two of my favorite songs. One was Beggin' on your knees, and the other is, Who says. Beggin' on your knees is a song about being played by a guy. I wrote it back in high school after a guy played me. Who says is a song about feeling or others telling you that you aren't good enough. One song I was still working on. Well actually just started writing.

After everything was settled I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Tu Amor_

_Sorry short chapter and also sorry for not posting for a while._

_One view reviewed my one-shot; Goodbye and now I would like to reply to it:  
>Alright, yes my inspiration was from the story. I also live in the same stat, but I live far from the place. Oh it was Fennville by the way, not Fenton. I read his girlfriend's article in Seventeen magazine and was really touched and so I had to write a story about that.<em>

_Thank you._

_Review button in right underneath _


End file.
